Enséñame, Rin-san
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Cuando Rin empezó a ayudar a Rei con sus clases de natación, no pensó que terminaría enseñándole también esas cosas. RinRei.


_**¿Qué tal?**_

 _ **Regreso nuevamente por estos lares, los cuales estaba extrañando, a dejar un one-shot, de una de las parejas más random, me parece. RinRei.**_

 _ **La idea la tengo desde que vi el capítulo tres o cuatro de Eternal Summer pero hasta ahora me animo a escribirla. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Free! y sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do.**_

 _ **Ahora sí ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

 _ **Enséñame, Rin-san.**_

Rei había estado deprimido porque, a pesar de llevar un año en el equipo, no podía nadar nada que no fuera estilo mariposa. Era muy extraño porque sabía toda la teoría y aun así no podía, tenía la forma perfecta y continuaba hundiéndose. Estaba desesperado.

Solo se le había ocurrido una solución y, aunque era de lo más penoso, decidió que le pediría ayuda a Rin-san. Afortunadamente el pelirrojo había aceptado, y él estaba feliz de poder aprender de tan excelente nadador, aunque le diera vergüenza.

Así había empezado su vida secreta, escapándose de los entrenamientos para ir a entrenar con el mayor, mientras veía como sus amigos se ponían cada vez más frenéticos tratando de descubrir por qué escapaba todas las tardes.

Entonces un día durante el almuerzo, un milagroso y maravilloso día en que nadie lo asediaba con miradas perspicaces de sospecha, escuchó lo que cambiaría el curso de sus clases ligeramente.

-Oigan, tengo curiosidad- exclamo Nagisa con pose pensativa, alertando a todos que algo malo iba a suceder- ¿Cuándo dieron su primer beso?

El silencio que inundo la azotea fue de ultratumba. Gou se puso colorada, pensando en su amiga castaña, Haru miró a Makoto sin cambiar un ápice su expresión, para luego seguir comiendo su maravilloso bentou de caballa, mientras que el castaño casi parecía a punto de echar humo por las orejas y despedir calor. Rei por su parte no hizo el menor movimiento tratando de no atraer la atención del rubio sobre él, pero para desgracia del ojivioleta, su reacción fue la que Nagisa más había estado esperando.

-Aw, nadie quiere responder- gimoteo fingiéndose dolido pero, con la sonrisita malévola que no se podía quitar de los labios, no engañaba a nadie- ¿Será qué no lo han hecho aún?

Y al decir eso lo miro a él directamente. Rei, habiendo convivido tanto tiempo con Nagisa, no dio muestras de darse por aludido pero la sospecha del rubiecito cada vez era mayor. Fue una suerte que Makoto- sempai no lo resistiera más y exclamara aceleradamente.

-Chicos, Gou, tengo que ir a terminar una tarea que olvide. Me voy adelantando- y luego salió corriendo, arrastrando a Haru, quien seguía sin cambiar su expresión, con él.

-Oh, es cierto, quería ir a la biblioteca a sacar un libro- exclamó entonces el peliazulado viendo su oportunidad de salir de esa trampa mortal- Nos vemos en clase, Nagisa-kun- pero antes de que pudiera hacer ademán de levantarse la vocecita maliciosa del pequeño lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no vas después de la practica?- eso casi lo saca del juego, pero de la costumbre se hace la práctica.

-Porque después del entrenamiento tengo que ir directamente a casa a estudiar, sino no me daría tiempo de aprender toda la materia antes de los próximos exámenes, todo está contemplado en mi horario de estudios.

-Bueno, supongo que querrás documentarte en _ciertos temas_ , no te culpo, a tu edad…- dejo la frase inconclusa pero Rei la entendió perfectamente "a tu edad sería vergonzoso que no sepas besar".

Decir que huyo era poco para la carrera que hecho, y las risas escandalosas de Nagisa (las cuales llegaron dos pisos más abajo, cabe destacar) le confirmaron cuan evidente había sido. Fue casi como decir _"tienes razón, no sé besar"_ , pero realmente no le interesaba tanto esa cosa ridícula conocida como amor.

Aun así no pudo evitar pasar el resto de la tarde pensando en besos, en la edad promedio a la cual comenzaban, las hormonas que liberaban, los beneficios que traían. Para cuando salió de clases, antes de ir al club, fue a la biblioteca a buscar libros de teoría sobre los besos. Claramente no encontró nada más que literatura romántica o revistas adolescentes, lecturas que no le atraían para nada por ser poco objetivas y muy imaginativas, pero su curiosidad le pudo más y saco una novela titulada "Mi primer beso"* de la cual no sabía nada, pero tenía una título que sin duda se asemejaba a su situación, y varias revistas con artículos sobre como besar.

Cuando llego a Samezuka ya era un experto en la teoría de besar, pero no lograba imaginar cómo se sentía o cuanta presión había que poner, cómo se terminaba o si sería antihigiénico.

-Rei, ¿por qué estás tan sonrojado? ¿Tienes fiebre?- le pregunto Rin- sensei apenas lo vio llegar.

-¿Eh? Ah n-no- tartamudeo viéndose descubierto, no sabía porque pero pensaba que estaba haciendo algo vergonzoso.

Entonces Rin se inclinó hacia él, así como suelen describir en los libros antes de iniciar un beso, y la cara del de orbes amatistas se puso tan roja como el cabello de su sensei. Sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, pero antes de decidir cualquier cosa solo sintió la mano fría del pelirrojo tocar su frente. Se echó hacia atrás como si él toque lo quemará.

-Qué demonios ¿Rei, estás bien?- pregunto el mayor acercándose un poco más. El menor retrocedió- ¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

Rin avanzo un paso más, y Rei retrocedió llegando al borde de la piscina. Se desestabilizo y lanzó la mochila sobre la cabeza pelirroja antes de caer al agua con su uniforme.

-REI- exclamo Matsuoka lanzándose a la alberca para rescatar al peliazulado.

Rápidamente lo sacó, el chico había tratado de nadar a la superficie y más bien se hundía más rápido.

-Gracias, Rin-san- susurró respirando profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido. Estaba avergonzado, no podía negarlo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Rei? Y no me digas que no es nada- espetó Rin echándose al cabello hacía atrás con una sola mano, porque con la otra sostenía al de lentes para que no se hundiera.

El gesto capturo la mirada de Rei y se volvió a sonrojar, por lo atractivo que se había visto el pelirrojo. Se le había ocurrido que tal vez Rin-san le podría ayudar en su predicamento pero le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de eso, así que decidió irse por las ramas.

-Rin-san ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?- murmuró mirando al de orbes escarlatas tímidamente.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó con fuerza y actuó como siempre lo hacía, a la defensiva.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- en ese momento recordaba el desastroso día en que Kisumi se había _"tropezado"_ con él y le había robado su primer beso, claro que los siguientes que se dieron no habían sucedido por ningún accidente- Pues, sí. Pero ¿por qué el interés? No me digas, Nagisa.

-Exacto, Nagisa-kun menciono algo sobre eso durante el almuerzo y luego estuvo haciéndome insinuaciones, pero no tengo idea de cómo supo que yo…

-Rei, ¿nunca has besado a nadie?- el peliazulado negó bajando la mirada- Eso… Está bien.

-¿Cómo que bien? Es vergonzoso, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, incluso ya me aprendí toda la teoría que encontré, pero aún no sé cómo es- de pronto tomó la cabeza pelirroja y mira a su dueño a los ojos, suplicantemente- Enséñame, Rin-san.

-¡¿AH?!- grito Matsuoka soltando a Rei del abrazo en que lo tenía, pero al ver cómo se empezaba a hundir de nuevo tuvo que volver a sujetarlo- ¿Por qué yo?

-Pues porque eres buen profesor- chilló Rei, contagiado con los gritos raros de Rin.

Rin lo miró, con las mejillas sonrojadas, las gotas de agua corriendo por sus mejillas y cabello, la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y no lo pensó mucho más. Se lanzó, literalmente, sobre los labios amoratados de su alumno y los devoró. Fue intenso desde el principio y a Rei la cabeza le dio vueltas mientras trataba de recordar los consejos que había leído sobre el tema, pero Rin no le daba tiempo ni para respirar. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarse de la espalda desnuda del mayor.

Cuando se alejaron, el de orbes amatistas gimió y ambos se sonrojaron y se soltaron al mismo tiempo, pero ya estaban cerca de la orilla por lo que Rei no corrió peligro de ahogarse.

-He-hey quítate la ropa- murmuró el pelirrojo, entonces notó lo que dijo y se ruborizó, empezando a chillar- es porque… pues te puedes resfriar si tu cuerpo se enfría mucho. Ah, me refiero a… sólo cámbiate.

Rei se fue corriendo a hacia su mochila, la cual había aterrizado bastante lejos de la piscina, y recogiéndola huyó a los vestidores. Allí lejos de su sensei trató de calmarse pero las sensaciones estaban tan frescas que era imposible que se le bajara el sonrojo. Rin lo había besado de una manera tan habilidosa y voraz, y no podía negar que le había gustado, quizás demasiado.

Cuando regreso a la piscina temblaba y sentía su cuerpo tan caliente como si hubiera estado una hora en la bañera caliente, Rin le daba la espalda y no se volvió ni siquiera cuando lo escuchó llegar.

-Emmm, Rei, sobre eso… este… yo, no sé porque lo hice- tartamudeo el ojiescarlata pasando una mano por su nuca.

-Esta b-bien- suspiró- yo fui el que te presiono, supongo que sólo querías que dejara de decir cosas tontas y vergonzosas.

-No es eso- grito Rin golpeando el agua con las manos- Es que te veías tan… sexy.

Allí murió la conversación, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pero se sentían tan avergonzados que consideraban las mejoras maneras de suicidarse allí mismo para escapar de tanta vergüenza. Entonces una frase se extendió por toda la alberca vacía.

-Quiero seguir- una pausa para tomar aire o tratar de no ahogarse con su propia lengua- Quiero que me sigas enseñando, Rin-san.

-¿A nadar?- el pelirrojo no creía lo que escuchaba. Rei únicamente negó con la cabeza y después agacho la cabeza- ¿Quieres que te siga enseñando a nadar y a besar?- la cabeza peliazulada se movió de arriba abajo- Demonios, claro que acepto.

Se acercó a la orilla y le ofreció la mano a Rei quien la tomo solo para ser jalado dentro de la piscina. Apenas estuvo en el agua el pelirrojo lo abrazo por la cintura, quedando ambos torsos desnudos chocando, y lo empezó a besar tanto o más desesperado que antes, robándole todo el aire de su cuerpo. No pudo impedir el empezar a gemir dentro del beso, todo eso era nuevo para él y lo estaba sintiendo de tal manera que él mismo sentía deseos de asaltar la boca del pelirrojo, aunque no lo hizo porque aún no sabía cómo.

Esa tarde olvidaron que el principal motivo de sus clases era nadar y siguieron besándose hasta que se hizo de noche. En ese tiempo no hablaron, principalmente porque los dos estaban demasiado avergonzados para decir algo, y también porque si bien Rin sabía besar, no sabía cómo enseñarle a Rei a hacerlo, aunque no era necesario porque el de orbes amatistas era bastante diestro a pesar de no haberlo hecho antes (¡gracias teoría!).

Al día siguiente Nagisa le susurro cuando estaban en clase que se alegraba de saber que los libros le habían ayudado con _ese_ asunto. _"Ahora solo debo descubrir quién te ayudo, te hee"_ fue lo último que le dijo antes que el profesor lo regañara. Decir que quedó sorprendido no era suficiente para expresar lo que sentía, pero no hace falta decir que su corazón se largó a latir desbocado, pensando que Rin-san se molestaría mucho si alguien descubría lo que hacían.

Siguió escapando después de las practicas con el equipo para reunirse con Rin, pero las miradas picaras de Nagisa no le dejaban en paz cada vez que ponía alguna excusa para retirarse. Se sentía preocupado, y más porque había empezado a sentir algo hacia su sensei que no entendía, lo único que sabía es que no podía dejar de contar las horas para reunirse con él. Y entre una cosa y otra Rin empezaba a notar que el chico estaba actuando extraño, decaído.

Sus prácticas se habían modificado a nadar lo pudiera sin hundirse y besarse cada vez que conseguía hacerlo por unos cuantos metros y tenía que parar por el agotamiento.

-Rei, ¿te siente bien?- le preguntó preocupado cuando el ojivioleta olvidó que debían besarse y empezó a nadar otra vez.

-Ah, s-sí, estoy b-bien- tartamudeo en respuesta volviéndose a ver a Matsuoka.

-Si algo pasa, si no quieres practicar más- Puedes decírmelo- murmuró el mayor bajando la cabeza.

-No es eso Rin-san- susurro el chico acercándose a Rin para tomarlo de las manos- Es Nagisa-kun, creo que sabe algo sobre los besos.

Rin se desconcertó por un momento pensando que era obvio que Nagisa sabía de besos, pero el tono apagado del peliazulado le hizo entender que se refería a sus besos, suyos y de Rei.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?- pregunto atrayendo el cuerpo del menor más cerca de él- Como sea, realmente no importa si lo sabe o no, después de todo estamos saliendo.

-¿Saliendo? Pero si estamos aquí adentro- contesto Rei confundido.

Eso descoloco a Rin, nunca imagino que ese chico maniático por el aprendizaje y tierno, podía ser tan inocente. Suspiró.

-Rei, me refiero a que somos pareja- los colores del menor subieron rápidamente a su cara y él se molestó- ¿Qué no lo sabías? Crees que después de tanto besos… pues, bueno.

-¿En serio?- los ojos violetas brillaron con ilusión y a Rin le dio un poco de risa la cara de Rei- Aunque… ¿no lo estás haciendo por puro compromiso, verdad? Siento algo por ti, Rin-san, no sé qué es, pero me gusta venir aquí a verte.

-Ay, Rei, eres bastante lindo- Rin le tomó el rostro entre las manos con delicadeza y le besó la punta de la nariz- Tu también me gustas.

Se besaron nuevamente aceptando que los sentimientos de ambos eran reales y sin espacio para malos entendidos. Ellos en realidad siempre habían sido bastante compatibles, de un modo algo discreto, y el no haberse conocido hasta ese momento hacía que sus sentimientos no estuvieran permeados por sucesos del pasado. El beso se fue tornando más fogoso, las lenguas de ambos jugueteaban con la contraria y lamidas eran dadas a los labios del contrario.

-Rin-san, quiero aprender lo demás- gimoteo Rei cuando el pelirrojo le aruño los labios con sus dientes afilados.

-¿Qué es lo demás?- pregunto el ojiescarlata separándose bruscamente de la boca del menor. Su cara se puso tan roja como su cabello.

-No lo sé.

Pero Rin sí que lo sabía, y aunque él también quería hacerlo, no estaba listo mentalmente para iniciar a Rei en la vida sexual, ni siquiera era como si él mismo estuviera preparado para empezar. Además no estaba completamente seguro de cómo hacerlo, está bien que había tenido los consejos de Kisumi, quien a cada rato lo trataba de instruir quién sabe para qué, y también de Sousuke, quien leía mangas yaoi aunque no lo dijera a nadie más que a él, pero los nervios le ganaban.

-Esto… Rei, no creo que sepa cómo hacerlo- comento frotándose la nuca y desviando la mirada del de cabellos añil.

-Bueno, es solo cuestión de penetrar el ano, no creo que lleve mucha complicación- comentó el chico haciendo el gesto de intelectual que se acomoda sus gafas- Según la teoría de las relaciones sexuales coitales no puedo quedar embarazado, así que no necesitamos precauciones, y una ETS no existe en ninguno de los dos- culmino el de amatistas con una sonrisa positiva.

-¡¿AH?!- exclamó Rin tratando de alejarse de ese loco que se hacía pasar por Rei- ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso, pero no sabías besar?

-¿A qué se refiere Rin-san?- pregunto el menor confundido intentando acercarse a su recién declarada pareja- Esos son hechos científicos necesarios para la procreación, bueno, no en nuestro caso, pero en los animales también se dan relaciones entre el mismo sexo.

-Cállate, demonios- Rin no soportando más ese sermón tan extraño que intentaba seducirlo, se lanzó encima del menor acorralándolo contra la pared de la piscina- Después no te enojes.

Rápidamente se apodero de los labios sonrosados de Rei y sin perder tiempo bajo la mano hasta su entrepierna, la cual ya estaba algo dura. No pudo evitar reír un poco por la actitud discordante de su alumno, y ahogo sus carcajadas mordiendo suavemente el cuello del otro. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, y era una suerte que Rei por ignorante no fuera tímido porque no escondía su voz en lo más mínimo, y Rin podía disfrutar de los sonidos de placer que salían de su pareja.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto chupando el lóbulo de la oreja del más bajo.

-Ajá- chillo el más bajo cuando Rin tomó su miembro firmemente con una mano mientras la otra la dirigía a su trasero.

Comenzó a acariciar rápidamente el miembro del chico, mientras con su otra mano trataba de entrar, pero la posición no estaba ayudando.

-Rei, date la vuelta y sostente del borde- ordenó y el peliazulado no se hizo de rogar.

Cuando tuvo su trasero visible, se relamió los labios, y bajó el traje de baño del otro hasta sus rodillas. Rei gimió de alivio porque la excitación le empezaba a doler, pero cuando un dedo se coló en su interior, no gimió. Gritó.

-¿Te duele?- indagó el pelirrojo quedándose quieto, asustado de haber lastimado al chico

-N-no, solo es extra… nhg…ño- gimió Rei empezando a gemir y jadear más fuerte.

Al escuchar al ojivioleta, a Rin le dolió su propia excitación por lo que se detuvo un momento para bajarse el traje de baño, pero en un mal movimiento golpeo a Rei, o mejor dicho su trasero, con ella.

-Wow ¿qué es eso?

Obviamente el pelirrojo se apenó y no pudo contestar la pregunta, pero ya quería estar dentro de Rei, deseo que aumentaba al tener su bonito trasero levantado y expuesto hacia él.

Movió su dedo lentamente, tocando cuanto podía, viendo como Rei se estremecía bajo su toque. Pronto pudo poner dos dedos más y al no recibir queja en ningún momento alcanzó a ver que los consejos de sus dos pervertidos amigos estaban funcionando. Retiro los dedos y el trasero de Rei se sacudió un poco, extrañado por la sensación de vació.

-¿Rin-san?- pregunto al no sentir nada.

-¿Estás listo? Voy a ponerlo- informó Rin antes de entrar en el peliazulado de una sola estocada.

Ambos gimieron, fuerte y audible en toda la alberca y Rin escondió sus jadeo en la espalda de Rei mordiendo algo más fuerte de lo recomendado, haciendo el de lentes jadear mucho más agitadamente que antes.

-Nnnngh, Rin-san, se siente taaaannn b…ahhhhnnngg…ien-gritó bajo el menor apretando fuertemente el borde de la piscina.

-Ahhhgg, nnnhhhggg- farfullo el pelirrojo como toda respuesta, sin poder decir nada.

Todo se sentía tan bien, el choque de sus pieles bajo el agua, lo apretado que era el menor, el como el miembro duro y caliente entraba y salía de su interior. Si los besos se sentían bien eso era el éxtasis completo. Pronto los movimientos de ambos se volvieron un frenesí y la sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos era casi indecente.

-Rin-san, ya… AHHHH… no pue…nngghh…do ma…- y antes de poder terminar la frase se corrió violentamente dejando salir su esencia en el agua de la piscina, contrayéndose tan fuerte que apretó el miembro del otro más fuerte aún.

-Wow ahhhhh- jadeo Rin llenando el interior de Rei con su caliente líquido, temblando y sintiendo el cuerpo del otro estremecerse.

Tratando de recuperar el aire, el pelirrojo salió del interior de Rei y este solo se volvió para besar los labios de Rin, mordiéndole el inferior al final, con una mirada empañada por el placer.

Realmente había sido una buena idea haber aceptado enseñarle al menor a nadar, a besar y a _algo más_. Pero en realidad Rin no solo había enseñado, también había aprendido, y lo seguirían haciendo juntos por todo el tiempo que pudieran.

* * *

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Al día siguiente, cuando los chicos y la chica del club de natación de Iwatobi no aguantaron más la curiosidad por descubrir la vida secreta de Rei, fue una suerte que la pareja decidiera regresar ese día a su entrenamiento normal, por lo que no vieron una escena que podría traumatizarlos de por vida.

Pero unos ojillos maliciosos y fucsias notaron el leve sonrojo en ambos rostros y descubrió quien era el profesor misterioso de su amigo. Se sintió feliz no solo por su compañero sino también porque comprobaba que tenía el camino libre con cierto chico de ojos aguamarina. Pero eso es otra historia.

 _FIN_

* * *

* Mi primer Beso es una novela de la autora Beth Reekles. Yo al igual que Rei no tengo la menor idea de que trata el libro aparte de por la sinopsis, pero me pareció que calzaba con la temática del inicio.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, a mi sinceramente me gusta cualquier ship de Free! y no discrimino. En realidad este fic se vio influenciado a medio camino por unos Dj MakoREi, pero me sirvieron mucho como inspiración.**_

 _ **Si soy sincera me costó un poco poner a cualquiera de los dos personajes como seme, porque los prefiero como ukes, pero como ya he dicho en otros fics, amo los sukes por lo que cuando Rei aprenda totalmente la teoría del sexo gay, es posible que el trasero de Rin esté en peligro jeje.**_

 _ **Y por último, jaja, la mención del Sougisa, ¿qué les pareció?, esta pareja me gusta pero no encuentro fics de ellos, si alguien sabe de alguno me avisa.**_

 _ **Nuevamente espero les haya gustado y…**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
